Why me!
by Kawaii14
Summary: RanmaFushigi Yugi Crossover. Ryoga is going to his beloved Akane's house but gets lost and goes to china!
1. Is this Japan?

Disclaimer: These characters and places.....blah blah blah blah..... do not belong 2 us so please don't sue us.  
  
Ka: Hey....we're Kawaii. There's 3 of us. I'm Ka the other person is Wa and you're Ii. Wa: Eek!!! That's completely disgusting! Ka: uh....What is? Wa: Your dumb. Ka: O.o huh? Wa: God I love you. Ka: Ok.....well here's our fanfic.  
  
*Warning* This fanfic may be a little O.O.C. (out of character) Read at your own risk. Wa: And don't blame us if it sucks. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Is This Japan?  
  
Ryoga: *thinking* Where am I? It's been almost a month since I left my dear Akane. *sigh*  
  
Ryoga sees a man counting money (gee wonder who that is) and decides to ask him for directions.  
  
Tamahome: 149, 150, 151, 152, 153....*still counting*  
  
Ryoga comes up behind Tamahome and taps his shoulder...a little too hard. Tamahome falls and his money scatters everywhere.  
  
Tamahome: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! My money......My precious, precious babies!!!  
  
Tamahome starts to cry while shaking Nuriko who is applying makeup, which smears all over his face because of Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome: Help me get my money!!!  
  
Nuriko: Look at what you did!!! *starts beating up Tamahome*  
  
Ryoga: um.....excuse me...  
  
Tamahome & Nuriko: huh? *turns around*  
  
Ryoga: Where am I?  
  
Tamahome: *thinking* Maybe I can make some money off of this guy...hee hee...more money. *starts laughing hysterically* Ryoga: *turns to Nuriko* Is he alright?  
  
Nuriko: *sigh* Don't mind him....He's always like this...its hopeless.  
  
Ryoga: Sooo....Where am I?  
  
Tamahome *has stopped laughing* Information isn't cheap you know....If you really want to know....you'll give me some money.  
  
Nuriko: Tama!!! *starts hitting Tamahome*  
  
Tamahome: Ok ok! I'll tell him already! Geez you didn't have to be so violent. *turns to Ryoga* Your in Konan.  
  
Ryoga: Where's Konan?  
  
Tamahome: Give me some money first. *Nuriko hits Tamahome again* Hey! I already told him where he was....also...think of all we can buy with the money. *starts smiling really big and goes off day dreaming*  
  
Nuriko: *sigh* He's hopeless. Konan is in China.  
  
Ryoga: CHINA?!?!?! *thinking* I'll never see my dear Akane again....wait....Jusenkyo is in China! The man spring!!! I'll never have to be a pig again and Akane will finally be mine!!!  
  
--------------------------------------Ryoga's imagination------------------- --------------------------  
  
(Akane and Ryoga are hugging)  
  
Akane: Oh Ryoga!! You're so manly!  
  
Ryoga: That I am. That I am. *gets down on his knees* Akane will you marry me?  
  
Akane: Of course!! I'm so happy!! Who needs that loser Ranma when I've got you.  
  
--------------------------------------end of imagination-------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Ryoga: *has a big smile on his face* *sigh* Ah Akane. Ok take me to Jusenkyo!!!  
  
Nuriko: *Tamahome still daydreaming* Huh? Jusenkyo? We don't know where that is. Oh but Chiriko and Chichiri might know. They're in the palace though....but we can go there. *thinking* hee hee....I can use this as an excuse to see Hotohori. Ah your highness. *starts smiling also*  
  
Ryoga: *thinks* huh who's Chiriko and Chichiri? Oh well....as long as I can be a man again for my dear Akane. *speaks* Ok take me to Chiko and Chiriri!!!  
  
Nuriko: uh....its CHIRIKO and CHICHIRI.  
  
Ryoga: ok....take me to Chikori and Chirichi!!!  
  
Nuriko: *sigh* Why did I even bother? *drags off Ryoga and Tamahome* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ka: Hey well we hope that you liked our fanfic! Please send in your reviews, suggestions, comments, etc. We want to know what all of you think. Remember your opinions count! *thumbs up* Also they'll help us type faster.  
  
Wa: How does that feel?  
  
Ka: *sigh* I'll tell you how that feels.....annoying!!!!  
  
Wa: Man I'm good!  
  
Ka: *pushes Wa out the door* Well thanks for reading our fanfic. And we hope you all learned something. (Ryoga isn't very smart) Goodnight!  
  
Next Chapter: To Jusenkyo!!! 


	2. To Jusenkyo!

Ka: Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to us. Some of you guys have said that Tamahome is a little O.O.C. We'll try not to make him as O.O.C this time. Thank you for telling us that. And, sorry for updating so late....we had already done this chapter...but we didn't get that many reviews so we didn't know if people really liked it. Well on with the chapter.....but first a note....^_^  
  
If you have been trying to read this story but couldn't find it again....it because our story got removed...and we've been too lazy to put it up again so.....sorry to the people that might have been trying to find this story....  
  
Chapter 2: To Jusenkyo!  
  
Ryoga, Tamahome, and Nuriko go to the palace. When they get there they see Chichiri fishing, Tasuki frying the fishes with his fan, and Miaka eating them (of course)  
  
Tamahome: Miaka......  
  
Miaka: Tamahome......  
  
Tamahome: Miaka.......  
  
Miaka: Tamahome.......  
  
Tamahome: Miaka.......  
  
Miaka: Tamahome.........  
  
Ryoga: O.o Ok......  
  
Tasuki: *fries Tamahome with his fan* Oh sorry Tama it was an accident......hehehe (or so he says)  
  
Tamahome: You jerk! *Tasuki and Tamahome start fighting*  
  
Ryoga: Are they always like this?  
  
Nuriko: *sighs* Yeah.....but you learn to live with it.  
  
Tasuki: Who's he? *points to Ryoga*  
  
Nuriko: He's a traveler who's trying to get to a place called Jusenkyo.  
  
Ryoga: Do you know how to get to Jusenkyo?  
  
Chichiri: I think I might know, no da......But first let's ask Chiriko to do some research, no da. (A/N "no da" means ya know. It's what Chichiri always says incase you didn't know...)  
  
They look for Chiriko and find him and Hotohori in the library.  
  
Nuriko: Your highness! I've missed you so much! *hugs Hotohori with superhuman strength*  
  
Hotohori: Ahhhh! *sound of bones cracking* *thinking* Why me? What have I ever done to deserve this?!  
  
Ryoga: *sweat drops* *thinks* I'm lucky that isn't me.  
  
Chichiri: Chiriko can you do some research for us about Jusenkyo, no da?  
  
Chiriko: Ok......but this might take a while....  
  
Tamahome: Don't worry. We'll all help to look for it.  
  
After hours and hours of researching and complaining.....  
  
Chiriko: Finally, I've found something!  
  
Tamahome: Finally, after all my hard work.  
  
Miaka: Finally, now I can eat.  
  
Nuriko: What are you talking about?! All you two have been doing is complaining and eating!  
  
-------------------------------------flashback to just 5 minutes ago-------- -------------------------  
  
Tamahome: Why is this taking soooo long?  
  
Miaka: *eating*  
  
Tamahome: I could be using this time to do better things.  
  
Miaka: *eating*  
  
Tamahome: *still complaining* God......This is such a waste of time.  
  
Tasuki: *veins popping out* *glares at Tamahome* *continues to research*  
  
Miaka: *has just finished eating all of the food in the palace*  
  
------------------------------------------Back to the present--------------- ----------------------------  
  
Tamahome: Well it WAS a waste of time. Chiriko ended up finding everything anyways. And I could have used the time to.....  
  
Tasuki: *interrupts* Used the time to what? Rip people off?!  
  
Tamahome: *looks guilty* ........  
  
Miaka: I'm hungry.....  
  
Tasuki: WHAATT!!! Your still hungry!! You ate all of the food in the palace already!  
  
Miaka: So.....doesn't mean I'm full....*everyone sweat drops*  
  
Hotohori: Well let's just go already.  
  
Miaka: But I'm still hungry.  
  
Hotohori: *sweat drops* We can all eat when we get there.  
  
Chichiri: Everyone get into my hat, no da.  
  
Ryoga: What?! Why?! How?! What?  
  
Chichiri: *sweat drops* Um..... So we can get to Jusenkyo, no da.  
  
Ryoga: Huh?  
  
Nuriko: Just get in!! *pushes Ryoga too hard*  
  
Ryoga: *falls in* AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: Oops.....Hope I didn't push him too hard. *everyone sweat drops*  
  
Chichiri: Well.....let's go, no da. *everyone goes into the hat including Chichiri*  
  
AAAHHHHHH!!!!! SPPLLLAAAAAASSHHH!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ka: Please review and tell us what you think of our story. All comments are welcome. Suggestions are also welcome........And once again thanks to all the wonderful people that reviewed!!! One more thing....^_^ if you want us to email you when we update our story please tell us your email in a review (and tell us what you thought of our story) =D 


	3. The Legend of the Springs

Wa: Wow our 3rd chapter! lol  
  
Ka: Thank you for your reviews! They were really great and helpful. We also want to thank the reviewers:  
  
AnimegirlH  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
Threshie: your review was especially helpful, we tried adding in tasuki's accent, but we just suck at writing long chapters, sorry!  
  
Vivi  
  
Wa: HaHaHa...yea...we're happy that you liked our story so much! Right Ka?! (smacks Ka by accident) HaHa..  
  
Ka: Waahhhhh!!!*falls into a spring* (SPLASH!!)  
  
Chinese Guide: Aiiiyyaa!! You fall in spring of drowned donkey...it very sad story of donkey drown in spring 2100 year ago...  
  
Wa:Ha...... eh..What happened?!? Ka where are you? Are we playing hide and seek??? (wanders off looking for Ka...)  
  
Chapter 3: The Legend Of The Springs  
  
Chichiri: is everybody ok no da? (He was smart enough not to fall in) hmm.. where are Tasuki, Miaka, Nuriko, and Chiriko?  
  
Tamahome: Oh my god!! Are all my precious babies here?!?!? (his money)  
  
A girl: Help!! Help!! I can't swim!! Somebody save me!!!!  
  
Tamahome: * Thinking* Hehe...maybe she'll pay me if I save her $_$...  
  
Tamahome: I'll save you little girl! (Jumps into water)  
  
Chinese Guide: Aiiyyyaaa!! You fall in spring of drowned girl! It very sad story of girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago...  
  
Girl: Koff...Koff...I aint no girl!! I hate women!!  
  
(Tamahome has saved the girl)  
  
Tamahome: Are you okay little girl?  
  
Girl: Its me Tasuki!! Don't you know the difference between a boy and a.....(Tasuki looks down....O.o...Tamahome also looks down..)  
  
Tamahome: EEEKKK!!! I have....and you have *points to Tasuki*...breasts! They look like Miaka's, * curiously * but not as small...(a small pig bites Tamahome) EEEKK!!! Get this ugly pig off me!!  
  
Pig: * Snorts* How dare you call me that...gRrRr...(bites Tamahome again)  
  
Chinese Guide: Aiiyyaaa!! You falled in spring of drown pig! It very sad story of pig that drown in spring 1200 year ago...  
  
Girl Tasuki: AIYEE!!! A talking pig!! (Pig bites Tasuki)  
  
Chichiri: This pig sounds like Miaka no da...  
  
-------------------------------------Hotohori's POV------------------------- -------------------------  
  
(Hotorhori is standing next to a spring looking at his reflection, making sure that he's still pretty, and a girl ride her bike past them)  
  
Kagome: I'm going home!!  
  
Inuyasha: You're always going home!! How are we supposed to find the Shikon shards without you...you baka!!!  
  
Kagome: gRrRr!! (Background goes black with lightening) Inuyasha!!! OSUWARI!! * a/n...Osuwari = Sit * OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!!!  
  
(Inuyasha falls repeatedly into the ground face first...the force from Inuyasha's fall makes Hotohori fall into a spring)  
  
Chinese Guide: Aiiyyyyaaa!! You fall in spring of drown twin! It very sad story of twin who drown in spring 2000 year ago...  
  
Hotohori: * climbs out of spring and looks around* Oh my god!! There's another man as beautiful as me!!! *points to another person that looks like him*  
  
Hotohori #2: No way!! I'm much more beautiful than you!!  
  
Hotohori #1: How dare you compare yourself to his highness!!!  
  
(The two Hotohoris continue to argue..)  
  
Ryoga: WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!?!?!?!  
  
Hotohori #1 whispers to Hotohori #2: I didn't know people could be so ugly.  
  
Hotohori #2 whispers to Hotohori # 1: I feel sick (Turns with Hotohori #1) Lets not look...  
  
Ryoga: ..::Sweat drops::..  
  
Hotohori #1 to Hotohori #2: Well..at least you're prettier than him.  
  
Hotohori #2: Yes, and so are you. Lets agree that we're both the most beautiful people in the world.  
  
Everyone: ..::Sweat drops::..  
  
Chichiri: Where's Nuriko?  
  
SPLAAASSH! (A monster comes out of another spring.)  
  
Chinese Guide: Aiyyyyaaa!! You fall in spring of drown yeti riding on an ox holding a snake and a crane! Its very sad story of yeti riding an ox holding a snake and a crane that drown in spring 2500 year ago...  
  
Both Hotohoris: Omigod!! It's so ugly...I can't bear to look.*starts to gag*  
  
Monster: Hotohori sama!  
  
Wa: Well I didn't find Ka.....but I found this donkey!!*Wa is happy*  
  
Donkey: Hehaw!  
  
Well once again.....thanks for your reviews....HaHaHa!!! Its so funny....this donkey looks like Ka!! HaHaHa!!!!  
  
Donkey: HEHAWW!!!!*headbutts Wa*  
  
Wa: AAAHHHH!!!*splash* (Wa falls into a spring) 


End file.
